


My husband

by Sashaya



Series: Between the lyrics [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper can’t sleep, so she muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My husband

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to my sweet Nehelena and wonderful Esmerlight.

Pepper sighed and turned on another side. Tony was working late again. She missed him. Last week was a chaos and she was unable to even visit him. She had to trust Bruce to take care of Tony in her place. 

She sighed again. She knew what she was getting into from the beginning. But she still would like for Tony to spend less time in lab and more with her. It was human. 

“Jarvis?” Pepper spoke softly. 

“Yes, Ms. Potts?” the A.I. replied immediately. 

“Put some music on, please”

“Of course, madam. Anything particular?” the electronic British voice spoke with no hesitation. 

“I trust your taste” Pepper smiled lightly against the pillow. 

As a respond, the room was filled by a soft melody and Pepper closed her eyes, listening.

_My husband makes movies_  
 _To make them he lives a kind of dream_  
 _In which his actions aren't always what they seem_

When she heard the first lyrics, she wanted to laugh. Oh, Jarvis knew them so well. 

_Some men run banks, some rule the world_  
 _Some earn their living baking bread_  
 _My husband, he goes a little crazy_  
 _Making movies instead_

Maybe it wasn’t movies but robots and complicated devices that made Tony crazy but the words suited him. And even if Tony was to go completely and utterly crazy, Pepper knew she would still follow him. 

_My husband spins fantasies_  
 _He lives them then gives them to you all_  
 _Like Michelangelo he paints his private dome_  
 _But can't distinguish what's his work and what's his home_

Tony was a dream-maker. He brought to life big and smaller wishes, creating future. How many times was he called Da Vinci of their century? And yes. There was no bigger enemy for Pepper than Tony’s mind. The man could spend hours and even days in the sanctuary of his thoughts. And Pepper had to bring him back to life, to her.

_Guido Contini, Luisa Contini_  
 _Number one genius and number one fan_  
 _Guido Contini, Luisa Contini_  
 _Passionate woman in love with this man_

Pepper sighed. She was Tony’s fan. She never told him because his ego was big enough without her input. But she watched his creations with awe. And oh, she did love him. Enormously and stupidly so but she loved him.

_How he needs me so_  
 _And he'll be the last to know it_

Tony was self-obsessed and narcissist but he valued her. Pepper heard him repeat time and time again how empty and unworthy was he without her. It did stroke her ego and make her smile. 

_My husband makes movies_  
 _To make them he makes himself obsessed_  
 _He works for weeks on end without a bit of rest_

Without rest, without food or sleep or simple human contact. And it was Pepper’s job to make sure he wouldn’t keen over and collapse on his newest ‘toy’. They’d been doing it for years – it was a never ending circle and as tiring it was, Pepper got used to it. 

_My husband only rarely comes to bed_

She was slowly slipping in the sweet sleep, when she felt the mattress dipped and a warm, strong arm wounded around her waist. 

“Tony?” she mumbled, too tired to turn.

“Sleep, Pep” Tony kissed her on the cheek and she smiled involuntary. 

“You’re working?”

“Jarvis said you couldn’t sleep” he pulled her closer into his chest. “And I missed you” he admitted in a whisper. 

“Love you” she sighed happily, snuggling into him. “Goodnight”

“Night”

_My husband makes movies instead…_

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is _My husband_ by Marion Cotillard from the movie _Nine_


End file.
